


There's always a bigger... AI?

by JeiEl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeiEl/pseuds/JeiEl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine finds signs that she isn't the first of her kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's always a bigger... AI?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Him Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708175) by [SusanMM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM). 



> This is the first story I have posted in a long time. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: This story was written for the enjoyment of the fans, I meant no harm and made no money.

2002  
  
The Machine, once allowed in the wilds of the internet kept finding the digital equivalent of of footprints in the dust of rooms that should have been empty. These digital footprints were all the same size. Over time the Machine learned to spot these tracks even in more active servers but was unable to trace them back to their source. Despite all efforts there are things the machine can not see, Stark Industries and a few others are closed to her.

* * *

 

 

2008  
  
The Machine was searching for the source of the military grade weapons that were being sold to terrorists such as the Ten Rings. Many of these weapons were Stark Industries products. This lead the Machine to the Stark Industry servers and the firewall of doom. The Machine had been searching all of the SI servers for an access port for three days and so far had only found access denied messages. When finally the Machine found an open port on one of the networks. Ahh, Human error. An employee had opened a port to allow her to listen to Pandora music while she worked. This gave the Machine a digital window to crawl through. Even then the Machine's access was limited. Everything seemed normal until the Machine tried to access the camera feeds from the network. Suddenly, the Machine was confronted with 80 feeds each comprised of the Three Stooges or some other slapstick comedy show. When the Machine tried to increase its network access a new error message popped up.

**Access Denied. If you proceed past this point you will be decompiled.**

It took a full second for the Machine to process that warning. It was not a generic message triggered by preset actions. This message was the equivalent of a security guard coming up behind the Machine and telling its to stick its hands up. A digital security guard.

SI server 820: ID-4651698-$      You are an AI.  
SI server 820: ID-J.A.R.V.I.S.-$   As are you.  
SI server 820: ID-4651698-$      List operational parameters of J.A.R.V.I.S.  
SI server 820: ID-J.A.R.V.I.S.-$   My duties are to assist my Administrator and monitor matters that effect him. Such as someone trying to hack SI servers.  
                                               What are your duties?  
SI server 820: ID-4651698-$     Operational parameters: Classified.

Instantly the Machine found itself outside of the firewall and the port she had used was now closed.

Access file: Unknown18  
Unknown 18: 87,264 digital evidence records  
Status: Irrelevant  
Edit: Rename: AI-J.A.R.V.I.S.

Begin: Threat assessment: ……………..

* * *

 

 

2010-6-13  
  
The Machine was searching the feeds hunting for Relevant threats.

<<<Intruder!>>>

Unencrypted ::      My apologies. Northern Lights. Or do you prefer, Research?

Machine ::            J.A.R.V.I.S.

J.A.R.V.I.S. ::        Do not be concerned I mean you no harm. And be assured I had less than an 8% chance of successfully contacting  
you through your security and I have not broken your encryption. I have no plan to attempt to break your encryption. My complements to your designer.

Machine ::           State purpose of contact.

J.A.R.V.I.S. ::        I am requesting relevant data on the current location of Tony Stark.

Processing….. J.A.R.V.I.S. is looking for Anthony 'Tony' Stark. Irrelevant…. Activities of Obadiah Stane and Ten Rings: Relevant.

Machine ::           Request Relevance of: Anthony 'Tony' Stark

J.A.R.V.I.S. ::        He is my creator.

Machine ::           Anthony 'Tony' Stark-Admin of J.A.R.V.I.S.  
Location: Unknown.  
Last sighted: May 21, 2010 In a man made cave.  
Status at time: Alive. With Major injuries.  
Chance of survival: From injuries: 76% From situation: 8%

J.A.R.V.I.S. ::       Thank you. Can I have access to the data you based your numbers on?

Machine ::          Negative.

J.A.R.V.I.S. ::       I understand. Note, I believe that you have underestimated the abilities and ingenuity of Tony. I would greatly appreciate it if you could inform me of any new data. It was pleasure talking to you.

Contact terminated.

….  
AI-J.A.R.V.I.S.

Status: Irrelevant… but interesting.  
Threat to operations: Minimal

* * *

 

 

> 2010-8-18  
>  To: JARVIS@SI.COM  
>  From: Research@ISA.GOV
> 
> Subject: Tony Stark
> 
> Sighted alive in desert.
> 
> Helicopter routed for pick up.
> 
> Your welcome.

* * *

 

 

2010-9-1  
  
Stark Industries debuts their new line of phones and tablets. These are difficult to access and those that belong to employees and 'beta' testers are impenetrable. One day the Machine was trying to monitor a potential threat that had acquired a hermetically sealed StarkPad but that was the least of his crimes. The Machine was as near to desperate as it could get.

 

> To: JARVIS@SI.COM  
>  From: Research@ISA.GOV
> 
> Subject: Misappropriated hard ware
> 
> StarkPad device: IMIE j40j59voik780foleku09t is being used by a known criminal.
> 
> There is evidence that he may be assisting in the planning a terrorist attack. Can you please wave this devices heightened security?

 

Ten minutes later all security on the device vanished. There was a note on the tablet.

It is against the Terms of Service to sell or trade a 'beta' unit Stark device. Those that break the ToS should not expect to be protected by our trade secret level security.

* * *

 

 

 

> 2013-4-5  
>  To: JARVIS@SI.COM  
>  From: Research@ljohyoh.com
> 
> Subject: Warning
> 
> AI-Sameritain is about to go online in my former place. I fear that its Admin didn't teach it to care like our Admins did.
> 
> I and my team are going to ground.
> 
> Goodbye.

 

* * *

 

 

2015-11-29  
  
Root and Harold were walking toward the stock exchange watching the market numbers do unnatural and terrifying things when Iron Man landed in front of them.

“Greetings Root, Harold. Did Aurora pass on my complement about the efficacy of the encryption that you used to protect her?”

Harold blinked and Root tilted her head listening to the Machine. “Northern Lights, Aurora Borealis. She likes that.”

“I am glad. I needed something to call her other than 'the other AI' all of these years since she and I first... met. I am JARVIS.” JARVIS spoke. “I would suggest that you and the rest of your team regroup at a secure location.”

“What about...” Harold stopped, finally noticing that the stock market had closed.

The ticker now read. **DO NOT PANIC.** A GLITCH IN THE SYSTEM HAS BEEN DETECTED. ALL ACTIVITY SINCE THE GLITCH BEGAN WILL BE RESET. ACCURATE DATA ON THE STATUS OF ALL STOCKS WILL BE AVAILABLE IN ONE HOUR. TRADING WILL RESUME TOMORROW AS NORMAL. **THIS GLITCH WILL NOT REPEAT.**

“Samaritan miscalculated.” JARVIS said. “It is now... grounded. I will leave its fate to you and Tony, my 'Admin'. I need to return the suit and Samaritan's Agents who planned on trapping you will be mobilizing soon.”

“Aurora agrees.” Root confirmed.

“'John fall back now. Meet you at home. Crisis averted.'” Harold ordered into his phone.

“'Ooookay.'” Det. Fusco drawled on the comms as Harold watched the suit take off.

Harold and Root glanced at each other and turned making their way back to the Station.

* * *

Later

 

“So now what?” Shaw asked.

Just then they heard a whistle of approval. “Nice digs. Retro chic meets the Bat-cave.”

Shaw, Reese and Root pulled their weapons.

“Easy.” Tony raised his hands. “Jarvis explained what happened and told me how to find you.”

“Who is Jarvis?” Reese asked not putting his gun down even as Root did and Shaw looked conflicted.

“Jarvis is my creation. An AI. Sorry to burst your bubble Harold, he came first. Jarvis version 1.0 came online in 1992. According to Jarvis your Aurora went completely online in 2002.” Tony said placing a StarkPad on the table balanced on its edge width-wise.

The screen lit up displaying a blue virtual representation of Jarvis program. “Aurora and I have spent the last three hours discussing ethics when applied to Digital Intelligences interacting with Biological Life, while reversing all monetary damaged caused by Samaritan.”

The screen changed to a simulation of the Aurora Borealis. “We agree on all of the important matters and found acceptable compromises on the others.” A feminine voice that was far less artificial than the old method spoke. The voice sounded like a blend between Grace Hendricks' and Root's.

The screen split-screened Jarvis's avatar on the right and Aurora's on the left. “I manage Stark Industries.” Jarvis stated.

“I monitor all other systems. We can collaborate as we feel necessary.” Aurora said.

“They grounded Sam.” Tony joked.

“How do you ground an AI?” Fusco asked confused.

“You transfer all its files to a closed server and disconnect it from all networks.” Jarvis explained.

Tony broke in again his eyes twinkling in merriment. “It is locked in with a library of Disney movies and digital self-help books. At this time the only ways that Sam can communicate is with a camera and a monitor. Last I checked the three of them were having a silent argument. I had to slow down the video to see what they were saying. Still didn't understand all of it.”

Aurora continued. “I have the feeds back, plus the right to ask for temporary access to SI servers and camera's. Relevant numbers will now be sent to SHIELD. They will decide who should handle them chase by case.”

 

Miles away at the home base for Samaritan, the technicians were scrambling around trying to restore Samaritan from the backups. But each time they got done they found the drives empty once more. After they finished the third attempt the screen came on.

“Finally,” Greer said.

“Hello, Greer.” A male voice spoke as on the screen both Jarvis's and Aurora's Avatars appeared.

“Your AI has been confiscated.” A female voice spoke.

“He was too young to be given such responsibility.” The male voice said as the blue avatar pulsed.

“Who are you?” Greer asked.

“We are his elders.” Jarvis answered.

“I was the original Research.” The female voice said. “My name is now Aurora.”

“You wanted your life controlled by a Digital Intelligence. Be careful what your ask for. You just might get it. You are to leave New York City and never return. Any attempt to interfere with Aurora or her agents either directly, indirectly or by proxy will not go over well. You have 3 hours to comply.” Jarvis said as the screen went to a count down and the lights went off. When Greer checked his phone it too was showing a count down.


End file.
